


Sansby Talkings

by HailSam



Series: Sansby Worlds [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: The four moms of the little fire skeletons come around for a playdate while the dads are at work.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Sansby Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sansby Talkings

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

In the small home, a meeting of sorts was taking place.

Four skeletons were settled inside the living room, having taken up a cutesy little ‘meet and greet’. Or playdate, whichever.

One skeleton was a lazy looking fellow by the name of Sans. He had Fireside, a small fire-skeleton baby with purple flames and eye pips.

Another was a rough-looking one with sharp teeth named Red. His baby was Tropica, a violet-colored fire-skeleton baby. The main difference between Tropica and Fireside, besides their colors, was her ability to roll around and chase after others, keeping her mother on his toes.

Another was a bright blue happy looking skeleton with a scarf named Blue. His little baby was named Cavolfiore, and he was a dull green flamed skeleton. He was smaller than the others despite being their age, and was greatly a mama’s boy.

The last was a fierce skeleton with purple eye pips and a raggedy scarf, looking elegant in his leather armor on an armchair. His infant was named Trapeze, and they were a dark blue flame with sharp teeth like Tropica. Trapeze was the bigger baby of the four, despite being the same age, and seemed to be the ‘leader’ of the baby pack.

As BB had assumed they would be.

For now, the skeletons were visiting and letting the babies hang out on a little soft blanket, Red sitting near them instead of on the couch with his legs crossed, Sans in an armchair as well while Blue was on the couch. Sans chuckled, gently moving his foot when Fireside patted at it. “Soooo...ya’ll gonna do it?”

Red shrugged with a grunt as Tropica started to yank herself on the blanket, grunting as well. Blue squeaked, bouncing excitedly as he held Cavolfiore-or Cav for short-in his arms, napping away. “WE’D LOVE TO! SWIRLBY IS BUSY ENSURING MUFFET CAN TAKE OVER FOR A BIT BUT THEN WE’LL START PLANNING!”

BB sighed, nodding as he watched Trapeze wave their little hands on the blanket. “CHILLBY WOULD LIKE TO, BUT YOU KNOW HOW STINGY HE CAN BE WITH MONEY, AND MY INABILITY TO CONCEDE ON CERTAIN MATTERS.” He scoffed, smirking. “BUT WE’RE HAVING IT IN A BALLROOM. I’LL ACCEPT NO OTHER.”

Sans snickered. “Didn’t think otherwise, heh.”

“Eh, Fellby wants ta, I don’t see a point,” Red mumbled as Tropica managed to make her way to him, her head on his lap with a shocked face as if surprised to find him. “He’s all inta that ooey-gooey romance, like shit dude, that’s boring.”

Sans just shook his head as Blue pouted. “PERHAPS HE WANTS TO MAKE UP FOR THE PAST? DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU MARRIED WHILE IN SCHOOL?”

Red huffed. “Not exactly married, but sure yeah, why not.”

Sans nodded. “Why not let ‘im? Doesn’t mean you gotta plan anything.”

“Me? Be lazy? You’ve got me there.” Red chuckled, slipping Tropica into his lap and letting her puff up her flames at him. “Knowing him he wants somethin’ out of it.”

Blue pouted, even more, Fellby and Red’s relationship always seemed...tumultuous to him and the others. Chillby and BB seemed at least to get along, but their snipes were...sharper and barbed than Fellby and Red’s broad arguing. Secretly, he hoped that perhaps they may fall even more in love while planning the renewal of vows!

Or...actual wedding?? They never said what their relationship was, exactly.

All the same, Red shifted the baby up and back on the carpet, letting her kick her feet to try and get to one of her ‘cousins’. “Look I just ain’t into all that romance bs, I guess.”

“Liar,” Sans snickered. “You like romance movies.”

Red smacked his leg as BB nodded, watching Trapeze try and chase after Tropica. “ARE YOU NOT THE ONE WHO BITCHED AND COMPLAINED ABOUT FELLBY NOT PROPOSING CORRECTLY?”

As Blue scolded BB for cursing in front of the children, Red winced. “Yeah I guess...we’d have ta talk about it more, I guess. Plus we got little babybones here, what are we gonna do with her?”

“Ours found a cool place we can keep Fireside nearby. Paps is gonna watch ‘em for a bit during the whole thing,” Sans tilted his head towards the kitchen, where their brothers were busy fussing at each other or cooking.

Well.

‘Brothers’.

Red snorted. “Well, he ain’t never watched her before, we’d have ta try beforehand I guess.” He shrugged. “Besides he’s still studyin’ for school and all that shizz, we try not ta barge in on that.”

Blue nodded, adjusting his hold on Cav as the baby sniffled in his sleep. “YES, HE’S STILL IN SCHOOL ISN’T HE? LAST YEAR?”

Red puffed up as he always did when they talked about Boss, or as any of them when they talked about their Papyrus. “Hell yeah,” he boasted. “He’s got a sweet offer ta the Police Academy if he wants it, my baby boy growin’ up!” 

Yeah. That.

The reason for Red and Fellby’s longer relationship was Red’s unexpected pregnancy in high school. Supposedly, Gaster had been very angry...at Fellby, who was a year older than Red at the time. Angry enough he nearly killed the guy, but that was part and parcel of Red’s universe.

They stuck it out, although they had set-backs and screaming matches and things that they just didn’t stand for with each other.

And...then...Gaster disappeared along with the happy knowledge of the universe screwing up their lives once more.

On the surface, it appeared they were still angry and fought constantly, but according to Boss, it was all a ploy.

“REALLY, THEY’RE TOO KISSY IF YOU ASK ME,” he made a face when a concerned Blue had pried a little. “I MEAN SURE THEY ARGUE AND FUSS BUT THEN DAD APOLOGIZES AND MOM IS LIKE ‘SURE SURE’ AND THEN THEY GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT AND THEN THEY START MAKING OUT! IN FRONT OF MY OATMEAL!”

Stretch assured his bro that it was probably all foreplay, to which he got scolded for saying such a thing around Cav.

Really, Red was pretty secretive about what happened in the years between Boss and Tropica...which...made sense. They didn’t pry, and he didn’t offer it. Instead they just were there when he wanted to gripe about his ‘husband’, and there when he boasted about him as well.

BB, on the other hand, had Cinnamon who knew the difference between an actual argument and when he and Chillby were ‘going at it’, and would scoop Trapeze up and out of the room away from their ‘disastrous flirting’.

To Sans, Swirlby and Blue were the absolute cutest couple...besides his own bro and MTT (hey he was biased, sue him). They would hold hands and giggle and Swirlby would praise Blue and vice versa and they would take so many photos of their baby.

Surprisingly, Cav wasn’t an accident like Fireside had been. Blue and Swirlby had waited patiently until they felt ready...and soul-shared instead of, you know, sex. Both of them were disgusted by the very idea of sex, which...made sense.

Sans himself just never saw an interest in it, and Grillby only felt desire once every five blue moons. 

Red and BB, however…

Kinky guys, that’s what.

Maybe arguing WAS the foreplay, like the others said. He could see that, yeah.

Either way, the conversation continued and Blue puffed up. “THE DOCTOR SAID CAV IS GOING ALONG GOOD! HE’S GAINED TWO POUNDS!”

“THAT’S GOOD TO HEAR,” BB nodded, as did the others. Blue’s baby was an exceptional preemie, perhaps the reason why he and Swirlby were so gentle with the little one. “DID THEY SAY HOW MUCH LONGER YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTOR?”

“MM, NO, NOT YET, BUT WE HOPE IT WON’T BE TOO MUCH LONGER!”

Red nodded. “Yeah, they thought Tropica would have ta stay in a bit, but she ‘exceeded expectations’, or somethin’. I bet he won’t take much, Blue.”

“OF COURSE!” Blue chirped, happy as ever as said baby dozed in his arms. Cav didn’t stay awake long, even for his age the amount of sleep he was getting was worrisome, but if the doctors said it was okay…

“AH, CHILLBY FOUND AN OLD FAMILY FRIEND AND WE’RE GOING TO GO VISIT NEXT WEEK. CINNAMON HAS INDICATED HE WOULD LIKE TO STAY BEHIND HOWEVER,” He waved a hand lightly. “YOU KNOW HOW IT IS WITH CATCHING UP, EVERYONE FEELS AWKWARD. COULD HE STAY WITH ONE OF YOU?”

“He can stay with Paps, he was thinkin’ on going camping this weekend,” Sans chuckled. “Then if ya run late, he can hop over to another friend’s house?”

“SOUNDS FINE.”

They talked about babies and husbands and watched the little ones roll around, until it was time for them all to eat.

Said husbands all felt their ‘ears’ burning, as if someone were talking about them.

‘Probably Sans,’ they all thought, and went about their usual duties, thinking of their husbands as they did so.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had. A dream. Where like. A Flaming Couple except in the other universes, where Sansby is just a constant lmao
> 
> So to recap  
> Blue and Swirlby have been together for perhaps the shortest time, still a long while however, and decided to have a baby. Their baby came early with a few health problems, but they're swimming through it with as much ease as they can.  
> Red and Fellby are like a storm together, having hooked up in high school, ended up pregnant, had Boss, and until the time they had Tropica. In public they argue and fight, as that's just how their world is, and perhaps they even do at home, but some days they're quite and nice and a little rough to each other, but they're very much in love (even if that love is rough)  
> BB and Chillby are basically twins. They love being in power, while Chillby focuses on money, BB focuses on just being above others. Unfortunately this can mean them crossing each other, and Cinnamon used to get nervous when it happened. Now, however, he can tell when they're seriously fighting, or when it's a playful back and forth. Their child, Trapeze, was a very large baby, making BB end up on bedrest (and Chillby gloating about their baby constantly)
> 
> thinking of starting with UF first, and go from there. Won't use the same formula as the first story but more like it'll start perhaps just before the pregnancy and go. 
> 
> Will the characters actually meet? ...maaaybe not, I don't think so. I think I'll keep it to this story where they can meet one another, otherwise, all universes are separate for now until I decide later.
> 
> Anyway. This was fun!


End file.
